Tan solo por estar con tigo
by Priss
Summary: HEEROxRELENA. Oneshot. ¿Qué caso tiene el intentar alejar a las personas de nosotros, si a nuestro lado son felices?.


_Tan solo por estar con tigo...._

¿Amor o necedad?.

By: **Priss**

=========================================================================================

¿Qué caso tiene el intentar alejar a las personas de nosotros, si a nuestro lado son felices?.

=========================================================================================

¿Cuán desorientado puede llegar a estar el cerebro humano?: al grado de no entender a ciencia cierta lo que sucede a su alrededor; hasta desconocer al verdadero enemigo y, por ende, considerar al mundo entero su oponente. Y entre estos, incluir a la única persona que realmente desea ayudarlo.... Relena Peacecraft.

_____________________________________________________________

Golpeó la puerta un par de veces antes de entrar a la habitación que estaba ocupando la mujer.

Ahí estaba ella, sentada sobre un pequeño sofá frente a la ventana, con la mirada pérdida en el ocaso que cubría la ciudad.

_~ Debo salir. Deberás cuidarte sola._

Dijo. Relena se giro a verlo sin pronunciar palabra.

Ese chico debía estar bromeando; ¿cuidarse sola?, si el no estaba exactamente cuidándola. Pensó, pero no dijo nada; le sonrió ligeramente en aprobación a su advertencia; y el chico, intrigado por aquella respuesta, desvió la mirada para poco después salir de la recamara, esta vez, sin cerrarla bajo llave como lo hiciera en ocasiones pasadas. De hecho dejo la casa de tal forma que la chica escapase si ese era su deseo.

Una vez que el joven la dejo en medio de la soledad que poseía la casa. La mujer siguió observando el paisaje semi pacifico en las calles, paisaje que podía divisar desde la ventana.

Cerró los ojos recordando como fue que había ido a dar a ese lugar....

Victima de una confusión producto de la influencia del Wing Zero y Epyon. Sin librarse aun de los recuerdos de experiencias vividas dentro de estos suits; Heero conserva aun la sensación que le provoca la duda de protegerse o no.

Pudiendo considerársele como un desquiciado fuera de control, en un momento de debilidad se atrevió a atacar a Relena con el Gundam que Treize le obsequiara; logrando recuperar la cordura solo gracias al insistente y desesperado llamado de la mujer por que el chico volviese en si.

Inseguro y ahora más confundido, permaneció en silencio en la cabina del suit esperando una señal que le indicara que debía hacer.... y esta llego:

Varios mobile suits acercándose al lugar cuando los guardias se percataron del alboroto que en este había, sin siquiera imaginar que la causa de dicho alboroto era el intento mismo de lastimar a su reina.

Heero no lo pensó dos veces, sujetó a la chica con una de las manos del suit, dispuesto a salir del reino llevándosela con sigo para alejarse sin ningún problema.

Casi dos semanas transcurrieron desde ese día. Yuy mantiene cautiva a la joven, encerrada dentro de una casa ubicada en uno de los países controlados por Romefeller.

Pensó, que dicha fundación jamás imaginaria que la causa de todos sus dolores de cabeza se encontrara dentro de su territorio. Por otro lado, el reino de Sank no podría buscarla en un lugar como aquel; de esta forma no tuvo mayores problemas para ocultarse.

Aun así no estaba a gusto con sigo mismo; no era su estilo comportarse como un cobarde al huir de su enemigo, no importando quien lo fuera y quien no.

Más aun, manteniendo semicautiva a la joven. Encerrándola, si, pero cuando salía para explorar el campo de batalla en el que se encontraba, le permitía la huida de la forma más descarada.

Sin embrago cuando regresaba, Relena seguía ahí. No entendía la razón por la que la mujer no había escapado ya; quizás porque se encontraba en territorio enemigo, pero... ella era lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentar ese hecho, entonces, ¿por qué no se alejaba de él?. No se daba cuenta de que le representaba un peligro?.

Ya en la ciudad, Heero repasaba una y otra vez sin entender porque la jovencita seguía a su lado; meditando, mientras recorría el lugar atendiendo con atención los detalles. Los soldados, los mobile suits y el movimiento que había por doquier. En verdad había paz, una falsa paz que engañaba al mundo.

Al cabo de algunas horas de ausencia, el soldado regreso a su escondite esperando que la chica ya no estuviese ahí, eso sería lo mejor.

Entró al inmueble percatándose, antes que nada, del sonido proveniente de la estancia, dirigiéndose a esta para encontrase a Relena observando el televisor; esperándolo a él seguramente. ¿Que más podría hacer si una vez más, no había escapado?.

_~ ¿Sigues aquí?._

La voz del chico hizo eco en la habitación logrando que la chica se percatase de su llegada. Ella, se giro a verlo con una sonrisa pintada en los labios. No podía evitarlo, estaba aburrida y no le quedo más que mirar el televisor un rato.

_~ ¿Qué encontraste en la ciudad?._

_~ Nada que te interese._

Heero respondió de forma grosera y cortante, dejando sola a la chica en medio de una incertidumbre total.

Los últimos días, Yuy continuo saliendo, permitiéndole el escape más fácil a la chica, pero el resultado siempre era el mismo: la joven seguía ahí en la casa sin intenciones aparentes de escapar... ¿Por qué, demonios?.

Ni la confusión de esta pregunta se comparaba con el exageradamente incomodo silencio que existía entre ambos.

Permaneciendo siempre cerca el uno del otro y sin pronunciar palabra alguna, la incomoda situación se mantuvo así por el lapso de tiempo que llevaban ocultándose.

Los reclamos y reproches nunca emergieron de los labios de la reina; ni una palabra, ni un gesto, nada que confirmara el enfado y desapruebo total a la locura que el piloto estaba cometiendo.

Por el contrario, hubo pequeñas ocasiones en que, sin motivo, le regalaba una sincera sonrisa a su raptor, logrando con ello que este se desconcertara aun más por la falta de razones para aquellos detalles por parte de una mujer que debería despreciarlo pero, que lejos de aquella reacción lógica inexistente, lo trataba con suavidad.

Peor, cada día que transcurría sencillamente y de la nada, entablaban pequeñas conversaciones que a veces surgían entre los jovencitos, conversaciones que cada vez se hacían más prolongadas y frecuentes, pero sin siquiera mirarse.

Para colmo, siempre que el chico regresaba, la joven lo recibía con la misma y triste respuesta:

_~ Te esperaba. Me hace feliz el que regreses a salvo._

Y después el ya tan conocido silencio.

Ella sabia perfectamente las razones de aquellas constantes salidas del piloto y rogaba porque regresase con bien.

Más sin embargo, el día tan perfectamente planeado por el muchacho llego. Se introduciría a la base de las fuerzas armadas de Romefeller que en el país estaba. Así, podría comenzar el desastre que planeaba sembrar en dicha base, y de esta, a otra más que tenia en mente; no importaba si lo hacia solo, este era su enemigo más cercano por el momento y liquidarlo parcialmente seria un pequeño pero importante avance.

Relena, que conocía mejor que nadie al joven, presentía el peligro al que se dirigía su carcelero sin atreverse a evitar este hecho. Miedo quizás a la posible respuesta que Heero le pudiese dar.

Igual, conciente de que, como veces atrás, le daría libertad para escapar cuando quisiese, se había decidido a hacerlo de una vez por todas. Junto a el no tenia nada que hacer... nada.

Esperó horas sin intenciones de irse. Y es que pudo sentir una extraña sensación que le oprimía el corazón; que le causaba ansiedad y el presentimiento de que algo no muy bueno había pasado.

Sin poder explicar aquella sensación, permaneció en la casa en espera de que el soldado regresara; observando como las horas en el reloj de pared pasaban y pasaban sin que el muchacho llegase.

Después de tanta espera angustiante, escuchó ciertos ruidos provenientes de la entrada.

Desesperada, se dirigió de inmediato al lugar de origen de aquellos sonidos; sorprendiéndose con la escena que sus ojos presenciaban: Heero bañado en sangre intentando cruzar la entrada y estando a punto de desplomarse sobre el piso.

_~ Heero !!._

Relena se apresuro a ayudarlo, logrando a duras penas sostenerlo entre sus brazos cuando este no pudo mantenerse en pie por más tiempo. El chico estaba perdiendo poco a poco la conciencia debido a las múltiples heridas que provocaron el alarmante sangrado.

_~ ¿Por qué sigues aquí?._

Alcanzó a pronunciar el muchacho poco antes de quedarse totalmente inconsciente en medio de un charco de sangre que se acumulaba en la entrada del lugar. Intentando sonreír quizás, muy probable considerando que a pesar de su estado deplorable y grave, había logrado su objetivo de una forma bastante satisfactoria. La armada de Romefeller sufrió un delicado golpe a toda su estructura tanto defensiva como ofensiva, provocado por un solo individuo... un chico de apenas dieciséis años.

_____________________________________________________________

Relena se encargo de curar el masculino cuerpo malherido y cuidarlo esmeradamente; dispuesta a permanecer a su lado hasta que este pudiera mejorarse.

Y así fue; al cabo de una semana y gracias a su increíble capacidad de recuperación, Yuy se encontraba en perfectas condiciones aunque dormido casi todo el día, victima del cansancio y la pérdida considerable de sangre.

La chica ahora estaba convencida de que debía irse; al menos ahora estaría más tranquila.

¿Cuán desorientado puede llegar a estar el cerebro humano?: al grado de permanecer en un lugar peligroso solo por estar cerca de alguien que se quiere, aun cuando a quien se quiere es igualmente peligroso.

Indecisa en escapar, Relena se dirigió a la habitación del joven para despedirse silenciosamente y verlo por ultima vez quizás.

Lo miro ahí tendido en la cama, tan tranquilo e indefenso. Sin resistirse al impulso de acercarse lo suficiente como para acariciar el cabello de Heero y besar la frente del mismo permitiéndose sentir cariño y tristeza.

Resistiéndose a derramar lagrimas de dolor inició el camino lejos de aquella cárcel que irónicamente llego a considerar y llamar hogar, un hogar donde se sentía feliz por estar cerca de la persona que movía su mundo.

El silencioso adiós pareció inevitable, hasta que cierta vocecita la detuvo ...

_~ No te vayas, Relena._

La débil voz del chico hizo parar en seco a la reina, haciéndola voltear para confirmar que Heero no estaba dormido del todo y, además, poder ver como este con dificultad trataba de sentarse sobre la cama. Intentando inútilmente de alcanzarla al elevar su brazo derecho en dirección a ella.

Preocupada atendió el llamado del chico, acercándose a él y haciendo que este volviese a recostarse.

_~ Por favor, quédate con migo._

Pidió inquieto ante el presentimiento de un posible escape por parte de la chica; una separación que empeñadamente permitió en el pasado y que sin embargo tanto temió, la misma que al parecer iba a hacerse realidad. 

Estrechando fuertemente la mano de la rubia entre la suya sin siquiera lograr causarle dolor o molestia alguna debido a su falta de fuerza temporal. Logró mantenerla junto a el sin intenciones de dejarla escapar esta vez... ya no más.

Conmovida, satisfecha y feliz, la jovencita posó su mano derecha sobre una de las mejillas de Heero haciéndole entender que no debía preocuparse más por ese asunto.

_~ Siempre con tigo. Lo prometo._

Impulsada por la felicidad, besó inesperadamente los preocupados labios del piloto quien, más tranquilo ante este detalle, rodeo la figura de la chica con sus brazos después de jalarla suavemente hasta su regazo, sin siquiera romper la tan ansiada caricia que sus labios mantenían.

El resto de la noche se resume en un amor que no pudo retenerse más y escapó de sus prisiones de orgullo, necedad y confusión.

_____________________________________________________________

Heero Yuy abrió parcialmente los ojos al percibir un agradable aroma danzando en el aire. Abre los ojos sorprendido; recuerda las horas anteriores para así dirigir la vista al otro lado de la cama.... ella no estaba ahí; ¿acaso se habría marchado ya?. La mirada del joven se tornó melancólica cuando la sola idea de que lo hubiese dejado se apoderó de su atormentada mente.

Un ligero sonido lo alertó de pronto; la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a Relena entrar a la recamara llevando con sigo lo que parecía ser un almuerzo especialmente para su compañero.

Un amplia sonrisa que nunca antes pudo expresar apareció en el rostro de la joven, sonrisa con la cual alejó todos los temores de soledad que habitaban en el corazón del soldado.

Relena se sentó a un lado del joven pudiendo acercarse lo suficiente como para saludarlo con un ligero beso.

_~ Pensé que habías roto tu promesa._

Mencionó Yuy. La jovencita solo negó con la cabeza manteniéndose firme en todo momento ante la pesada mirada de un piloto poseedor de innumerables heridas; las suficientes como para tener la espalda, tórax y hasta el brazo derecho completamente envueltos en vendajes.

Relena pensaba en sus planes futuros. Estaba más que decidida pero aun no planeaba comentarle nada al chico: renunciaría al titulo de reina que tanto le retenía en Sank. Que se buscasen un nuevo rey porque ella seguiría a su amado a donde fuera. Directo a la muerte... eso también lo tenía bien presente; más alejó sus planes de su mente. Hoy había cosas más importantes en que pensar.

Recargó la frente sobre la de Heero manteniendo los ojos cerrados mientras se dejaba relajar por la quietud que embargaba la casa desde hacia ya unos días.

_~ La verdad, en estos momentos no tengo muchos deseos de almorzar._

Confesó el chico mientras la miraba directo a los ojos haciéndole entender cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones para ese preciso momento.

Permitiéndose estos momentos de paz antes de regresar a las actividades de guerra; juntos, porque otra forma de vida no los mantendría tan vivos como esta; porque arriesgarían la existencia uno a lado del otro a sabiendas de que solo podían confiar en ellos mismos para lograr la felicidad perfecta.

Felicidad que, para ellos, había dejado de ser tan solo un sueño.... ya era realidad.

_The end._

======================================================================================

Hasta que los deje vivos. ¡Por fin!.

Con tremendas ganas de escribir algo romántico este fue el resultado.

Esta pareja me intriga bastante, por ello tantos fics dedicados a estos enamorados..

priss_pk@hotmail.com


End file.
